


Strange

by Ayoprincess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoprincess/pseuds/Ayoprincess
Summary: Something's up with Robin and Chrom wants to know what.





	

It was definitely strange. In the short time Chrom knew Robin he had come to see six o'clock as strategy o' clock (working title), and Robin was always early. But today, she was late—and it had him pacing. She'd say the day was his to do with as he pleased, but from six to "however-long-it-takes" he was all hers. He'd blush if not for the way she spat each word. It took some time, but eventually the schedule stuck. Except for today, which was just one of a series of odd behavior on Robin's part.

He recalled her forgoing sleep in favour of perfecting strategies. Which, in itself wasn't strange save for the fact that she would explain that they were for "something else." Then there were her other strange disappearances. When she would usually be found studying tactics in her tent, she would vanish with Virion, for hours at a time. Yet the strangest of all was her adamance to pair up with Virion, instead of him. Had it been Frederick reflecting on this, he would have assumed collusion. Chrom sighed as he pushed the maps aside and left in search of his bestie.

Meanwhile, in Robin's tent, Virion smirked at the way the ring she just accepted glimmered as she repositioned her vanguard. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, startling him from his reverie, "Getting cocky are we?"

Virion stared before snickering into his hand, "It's hard not to when I've already won."

"Really now hotshot?" 

"Certainly," came his enthusiastic reply, as he carefully shifted his units. "Your hand is the greatest prize of all," he winked.

The two found Robin gaping like a fish before bursting out into a flurry of unintelligible babble. Amidst her flurry of gibberish the game persisted until, "That's game love."

Robin leapt to her feet and scanned the game-board before sinking back with a slow groan.

"That can't be fair."

"But of course it is," Virion replied, as he scooped up her hand. "All's fair in love and war, and for you I can manage both," he punctuated with a kiss.

"You're incorrigible."

"I know," he whispered, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

Time stopped as his arms encircled her. The feel of his rapid heartbeat on her back was contagious. He planted another kiss onto her cheek, her eyelids then her jaw. She found herself latching onto his arm until he gently cupped her face. Tender chocolate eyes engulfed her dazed purple ones. Both slowly drew to a close and in a single move Virion went in for a soft, passionate kiss. His hand slid from her cheek to the nape of her neck while his other moved up her...

"Robin! You here?"

In seconds the two flew apart casting all attention on the perpetrator, Chrom. The man was no fool, but he didn't hesitate to stand at the entrance of the tent like one. Robin's face was buried in her hands, while Virion stood near the board looking anything but guilty, apart from the telltale red painted across his face.

"It isn't polite to enter a lady's room without knocking," Virion's deadpan tone snapped Chrom from his stupor.

"Ahem, you're right," he turned to Robin, who now found great interest in the pattern on her sleeve, "we have a meeting, so... I-I'll just go wait...for you."

Yup, Robin's recent behavior definitely was strange, but if he can let her burn down one and a half fleets he can let her handle her more...romantic affairs.


End file.
